Annie
by julieann17
Summary: Bella and her husband were murdered by the pack. Now they are after her daughter Annie. Bella made her promise to find Edward Cullen.


**Chapter 1 **

Edward was taking me from school and it was quiet. I kept looking at him but he had no expression. When we got to Charlie's he looked at me… Finally. I looked up at him and was surprised to see anger in his eyes.

"Get out Bella." He said "You need to leave; you are not worth all of the trouble." He told me, looking at me.

"Fine." I said. My heart was pounding in my heart.

My voice was cracking. I got out of the car, trying not to cry but failed. I had tears coming down my face when I saw him driving away, him not looking back once. That's when my life shattered into a million little pieces.

After what it seemed like an hour, I went inside and looked around. I went upstairs to the bathroom and looked at my reflection in the mirror; my skin was pallid then before, my hair unhealthy. I couldn't believe how much of an effect Edward had on me, it was pathetic. I turned and left the bathroom and went to my room to lie down. I fell asleep and didn't wake up; hours, days, finally months past. I was disgusted with myself, I've been throwing away my life, and I have to get over him, for Charlie, mom, my friends, if I still had any.

I walked downstairs to find Charlie eating breakfast. I went to the cupboard and grabbed some cereal, I sat down and started eating with him, and he looked surprised but happy. I looked up at him and smiled for the first time in months, he gave me a lopsided grin. It was good to see him happy, he left for work while I picked up the dishes and put them in the sink when the phone rang. I ran over to the phone but I tripped over the table's leg, I grabbed the table but the phone fell on the floor. I got up and picked up the phone, blushing.

"Hello." I said.

"Bella, are you alright?" Jacob asked.

"Yes I'm fine; I just tripped over the table." I answered.

Jacob chuckled. "The same old Bella."

"Shut up Jake." I told him.

"Well the reason I called was to ask if you wanted to walk down to the beach with me."

"Ya I'll do that, I'll see you in an hour." I said

"Alright, bye Bella."

"Bye Jake."

When I got to Jacob's house he was already waiting on the porch. He stood up when I parked my truck and opened my door.

"Hey Bella, I see you didn't kill yourself coming here." He said smiling.

"Shut up Jake." I said smiling back.

We went into the forest to get to the beach faster. I was looking around the forest, the pain was coming back. **NO! **I can't think about it. Not now.

"Bella are you alright?" Jake asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine Jake, are we almost there?" I asked.

"Ya just a minute or two." He answered.

When we were at the beach we sat down on a rock in front of the beach, we didn't speak for a few minutes. We were watching the beach and the sun going down.

"Bella." Jake started. I looked at him.

"Are you sad that they left?" He asked.

_Was I? _I thought to myself.

"No Jake I'm not." I said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five years later Jake and I are still in love like we were when we were teenagers. We got married when I was 21 and Jake was 19. We had a little girl a year later. Her name is Annie Marie Black. She had brown hair, dark skin but not dark like her father, she has my lips, and when she smiled she had dimples. When she was growing up she definitely became a daddy's little girl. Jake would always take her out and play sports, they do everything together.

When Annie turned 14 things started happening. Annie could move things with her mind; Jacob and I didn't think it was going to be a problem but, a couple of years later she could move heavier equipment around. One of the pack saw her and he told others in the pack. The tribe had a meeting and they said that if one of the vampires saw her they would take her and turn her against them. They were going to kill her.

I found out about it from Jake. He told me all about the meeting, that night I went into Annie's room. I found her on the computer doing research for one of her homework assignments.

"Annie, I have something to tell you and it may scare you a little. There might be problems, if you think you are in any kind of trouble I want you to find someone named Edward Cullen."

"Who is Edward Cullen mom?" She asked me.

"He is a really good friend of mine, tell him that you are my daughter and he will help you when ever you need help, no matter what. Do you promise me, that you will find him?" I asked her in a serious tone.

"Ya mom I promise." She said.

A year past, Bella and Jacob was murdered by the pack. They were defending their daughter Annie. Annie ran away that night, searching for Edward Cullen. She didn't have much time; the werewolves were right behind her. She needed help fast and only one person could help her now while she was searching; Charlie.


End file.
